


take all of me

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: jaehwan knew what hongbin wanted, and he wanted it too.





	

jaehwan's thighs begin to ache as he waits, watching, sitting on his heels at the foot of hongbin’s bed, his knees pressed into the hardwood floor. the sound of hongbin unzipping his jeans cuts through the silence, and unable to resist, he helps pull hongbin's jeans and boxers down to his ankles. the younger steps out of them, cock hard and leaking and bobbing heavily. jaehwan can't take his eyes off him.

hongbin doesn’t say a word as he nudges the tip of his cock to jaehwan’s mouth, licking at his dry lips and breathing laboured, hand unsteady. he opens his mouth wide to take hongbin in smoothly all the way to the base, nose pressed snuggly against hongbin’s lower stomach and  eyelids fluttering. jaehwan struggles to look up at him, throat working around hongbin’s length on reflex as his gaze meets hongbin’s dark eyes.

it's then that hongbin’s thighs tense underneath his hands, the muscles in his stomach flexing as he tries not to thrust into jaehwan's mouth. his adam's apple ever more prominent as he tilts his head back and groans; deep and growly. it sends shivers through jaehwan's body and he reaches down to slip his hand under the waistband of his shorts, the touch to his cock sending want lurching down into his core, and he moans in pleasure around hongbin's length.

when hongbin’s hands grip at the back of his hair, jaehwan starts slightly, too concentrated with the feeling of his mouth stretched wide. he nearly purrs when hongbin's neat, short nails rub against his nape and scalp, throat closing even tighter around hongbin when he pulls at his hair hard, making jaehwan look up again through his lashes from his position on the floor.

hongbin's known to curse the most, and hearing the low, drawn out, _oh fuck_ spill uninhibited from hongbin's mouth spurs him on. he lets hongbin slip from his mouth before kissing up the underside of hongbin's cock, making sure to look as demure as he could with a dick in his mouth as he suckles the head between his lips. making sure hongbin sees the way his lips purse around him. jaehwan’s hand tightens around his own cock, he's so close, it almost hurts, and he whimpers loudly.

when hongbin's panting breaks off in a hitch, jaehwan knows hongbin can see jaehwan's hand down his shorts, touching himself; getting himself off on sucking hongbin’s dick. hongbin strokes jaehwan’s hair away from his face, scratches at the soft strands lying against the base of his nape in a way he knows turns jaehwan on.

"are you going to come jaehwan-ah?" hongbin asks, voice almost a whisper.

jaehwan keens in response and sucks sloppily, hollowing his cheeks and wanting nothing more than hongbin to lose himself and come into his mouth. it doesn’t take long until jaehwan is stroking himself quickly to completion. he tenses, mouth going slack as he comes, wet and warm all over his hand and no doubt ruining his briefs and shorts. the sight sets hongbin off and he’s trembling, fingers locked in jaehwan’s hair.

jaehwan pulls off, mouth shining with saliva and pre-come and he almost doesn’t recognize his own voice when he says, “fuck my mouth.”  
  
hongbin’s eyebrows quirk upwards ever so slightly, surprised at the request, but the tight set of his jaw and the interest in his eyes tells otherwise.

jaehwan knows hongbin wants it, almost as much he does.

hongbin’s voice pitches deeper, “are you sure?”  
  
“yes."

he adds as an afterthought, " _please,_ hongbin-ah _._ ”

hongbin hunches over jaehwan with a shudder, thrusting messy and uncoordinated into that red mouth. jaehwan gags at hongbin’s dick hitting the back of his throat and the inside of his cheeks, saliva running down his chin. he keeps his eyes on hongbin all the while, refusing to look away despite tears forming in his eyes and heat pooling in his belly until he's nearing half-hard again.  
  
his legs are numb and his jaw sore by the time hongbin is releasing down jaehwan's throat and coating his tongue, mouth dropping open in a silent moan. jaehwan's hand is slick as he strokes hongbin through his orgasm, licking kitten-like at the head of hongbin's cock until hongbin twitches with sensitivity and pulls away.

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
